


Chubby Bunny: Star Crossed Blubber

by Digthatgirl



Series: Chubby Bunny [2]
Category: Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Gen, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: A Looney Tunes weight gain story. Feeders Tyr'ahnee and X-2, fat Lola. Co-written from an RP with Squishlover42. Originally posted on DeviantArt on 26/08/16.
Series: Chubby Bunny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608622





	Chubby Bunny: Star Crossed Blubber

After Porky left in the ice cream truck, Lola kept standing there, completely dumbfounded and still trying to figure out just how and why bubbles were flying out of her mouth. While Lola was trying to stop the bubbles herself she didn't realize they'd caught the attention of someone nearby. After evaluating Lola's girth they decided she was exactly the specimen they were looking for for their little... experiment.

Lola was so caught up in her actions that she didn't notice the person standing right behind her... that is, until the sound of her clearing her throat resonated in her ears. Lola then turned around. "Excuse me," Lola turned around as a sultry feminine voice captured her attention. When she turned around she saw a dark, slim woman in Egyptian-esque clothing, a silken scarf covering her mouth. "I couldn't help but notice your predicament. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"My what?" Lola asked before tilting her head, looking down. "Um... yeah. There's, uh... *hic!* sort of a bit of a situation involving... *hyic-up!* ...bubbles..." she looked at her swollen gut, eyebrow raised curiously with a mild blush on her face. "Not sure why it's happening."

"It seems like destiny that I've found you." The stranger's eyes twinkled and she leaned in closer, "I happen to be a woman with access to some of the best medicine this world has ever seen. If you come with me I'm sure I can find a way to help your situation."

"And what would you want from me?" Lola then asked, sceptical. The stranger chuckled, "Dear girl, everything I desire I already have. Consider this a kindness from one woman to another." "Well..." Lola shrugged. Should things get hairy she was confident she'd be skilled enough to get out of it. "Okay, sure. Thanks." She extended her hand. "Name's Lola Bunny. And you are?"

Accepting the handshake the stranger replied, "Tyr'ahnee. Come, let me take you to my home. I'm sure we'll have a whale of a time..." As the two shook hands Lola felt a prick on her palm and began to feel woozy. Falling into a sleep she noticed a smaller figure come over and could just make out he was tying her up as she began to dream.

Lola soon woke up in a large bedroom, complete with a plush king-sized bed and a couch on the side with a mirror on the wall. Ironically, despite this Lola found herself sprawled on the floor right next to the bed when she first regained consciousness. Not worrying too much about that detail, she immediately noticed that her bloating had settled down a bit, making her stomach much more supple instead of being taut and firm, but she was still just as big as she was when she first got off the cruise ship earlier that day, if not a little more.

Giving her belly a curious poke, Lola immediately hiccupped once more, sending the resulting bubbles towards the ceiling near the exposed light bulb. Lola's feelings about the situation grew from shock and fear to simple annoyance. "Seriously?" she said, exasperated. "What the heck did I even eat to...?" After feeling her stomach a tad with both hands, traveling at different angles while her gut was being squished around left and right, Lola finally noticed a rectangular bulge that was visible when she held her stomach a certain way. Her eyes immediately widened, but while Lola's mouth opened she found herself entirely speechless. Not necessarily scared, more like dumbfounded at her own lack of attention. Was she really that much of a glutton?

Still focused on the contents of her belly, keeping it in place as she stared, Lola didn't notice the door opening behind her and the familiar face that emerged from it; with her lack of facial features it was hard to tell whether she looked amused or apathetic, but it didn't take long before the Martian Queen again spoke up to attract the bloated bunny's attention.

The illustrious queen chuckled upon seeing Lola, "Looks like you've finally found the source of your little bubble problem. I must say seeing you gorge yourself like that was quite a sight to behold." Tyr'ahnee paused as the bunny looked at her in shock, had she a mouth she would have been smirking. "Oh, I've been watching you for a while Lola: on the beach, in the restaurant, even on the cruise ship. I hope you enjoyed the seafaring expedition I arranged for you, it wasn't cheap." "That was you?" Lola said, not sure whether to be surprised or angry. "But why?"

"You see Lola, the Martian empire is falling. If an idiot like Duck Dodgers can defeat us then it won't be long before other enemies try to eliminate us once and for all." Pacing across the room Tyr'ahnee continued, "So we need to establish dominance. If we can successfully prove that we are a mighty race then we should be able to avoid capture by other more superior planets. You are our test subject." The queen snapped her fingers and two of her guards came in and restrained Lola. "Earth is a moderately weak planet but as you know in recent years their grasp of warfare and technology has increased and is continuing to do so. By immobilizing them we can show the universe that the Martians are still a dominant race. And I really do mean immobilize..."

"What? No! No, no, no, come on!" Lola yelled angrily. "You really want to fatten me up just so you guys look less pathetic in comparison?! This is more than enough!" Lola exclaimed, gesturing her stomach in the process. Scoffing Tyr'ahnee dared to step closer to the pudgy rabbit, "Lola this is just the beginning. Once we've immobilized your planet we can take over completely, a new Martian empire with new technology and resources. And with everyone on your planet too fat to move we'll have no one standing in our way!"

The queen whirled round to leave the room, but not before patting, then slapping Lola's gut with a slight giggle. "Strap her to the bed and get started, I want to see results on our little lab rabbit before we roll this thing out worldwide." Feigning innocence Tyr'ahnee lingered by the doorway, "Oh don't look so distraught, you'll be living the life of luxury. A king-size suite and servants waiting on you? This is the good life Lola."

"Can't you at least get this... *HYIC-CUP!* ...whatever it is out of me first?" Lola begged. "What does this even have to do with your plan?" "Oh, the soap wasn't my doing Lola. You can thank your friend the busboy for that. Or maybe just thank your own appetite. Even so, the bubbles in your stomach seem to be bloating you out quite nicely. I might just leave that soap in there a while longer." Giggling the queen left the room and left Lola in the hands of her guards.

"Soap... great. Now I gotta..." Before Lola could even finish her sentence, one loud hiccup caused her to comically bounce in the air and land on her rear end, quickly turning into a frenzy of bubbles that wouldn't stop spewing out of her when the guards arrived, making it... surprisingly difficult to keep her under control. Realizing that they weren't getting anywhere with the rabbit the guards quickly called in for back up. Hoards of the Queen's robotic military swarmed in and subdued Lola, with their commander, X-2 himself, inserting a tube into her mouth. Quickly switching on a machine attached to the pipe a thick, creamy formula made its way down the tube and into Lola's mouth. The combination of liquid formula and unreleased bubbles began to take its toll on Lola's belly.

Lola quickly transitioned from having a chubby beer belly to looking more pregnant than anything, which was around the point where they took the hose out of her mouth to gander at the results that came from it. "Hmm..." X-2 peered at Lola's stomach curiously. At this point they no longer needed to restrain her; Lola's belly had gotten so big so quickly that she couldn't move under the unfamiliar weight. "The results certainly are positive. The formula has caused our subject to increase in size just as specified. At the moment the gain is located solely in the stomach region." He whipped out a notepad and pen seemingly from nowhere and jotted down some notes. "Swap out the vats and bring in test formula two. Previous analysis suggests that it is more effective than the current solvent."

Lola hiccupped once more, and the resulting bubble was now so large and so dense that the soap bar she swallowed actually floated inside of it. Lola's face beamed with a wide grin before the bubble popped and the soap bar fell right back into Lola's mouth as she comically ended up swallowing it again. Lola simply pouted angrily at the course of events. Shoving the tube back into Lola's mouth X-2 ordered the guards to start up the machine again. This time a bubbly purple liquid flowed down the pipe. X-2 muttered under his breath but Lola heard him say, "One formula down, one-hundred and ninety four to go..."

One hundred and ninety-three solvents later and Lola's bulk was ever-changing. Eventually when she became just too large to test properly, a few liposuction surgeries had to take place in order for the results to become more accurate. Though given just how much Lola had to endure, it's not like she'd be any skinnier than when she first came in. Far from it, really.

Lola was still very much a flabby mess at this point. Her entire body looked like some kind of fleshy water balloon and while she could still move her limbs effectively, she certainly wasn't as functional as she once was. Every movement made her supple body wobble and she occasionally rocked back and forth as she tried to break free, and every hiccup no longer sent her up in the air, but instead just made her upper body stretch upwards like an accordion, the rest of her body too heavy to follow it.

While Lola was in a food-induced coma X-2 was marveling at the results, "Fascinating! It looks like we've deduced the best formulas. Formula 27 was the best for long term weight gain but formula 85 had the quickest effects. Equally important formula 149 distributed the most weight to the stomach, better immobilizing the target." Pulling together his notes X-2 left the room, eager to present his findings to Tyr'ahnee, with the remaining guards close behind him.

Lola belched before slowly plopping onto her stomach. "Ugh... this is not how I thought this day would go." Lola then attempted to roll off of the bed but found herself immobile once she landed on her back, only being able to sit up because of the nearby wall behind her. Lying against the wall Lola's ears perked up after hearing a crash down the hall. Straining forward to hear the commotion she caught snippets of conversation, "Immobile" "Crazy" "Dodgers" and "I.Q." to name a few.

"Huh?" Lola asked before Tyr'ahnee burst into the room, a surprisingly visible concerned look on her face. Tyr'ahnee rushed over to the bed, swiftly followed by a duck in a leotard, who looked suspiciously like Daffy. "You can't take her Dodgers, she's a medical marvel! We need her to rebuild our society." The duck snapped back at her, "That lump of lard? She looks more like a medical mistake to me." The two bickered back and forth while Lola sat up in the bed.

Lola rolled her eyes and slowly stood up, marching inch by inch towards the Martian Queen until she lost her balance and fell gut-first on Tyr'ahnee's back. "Hey, that whale really is useful after all! No wonder you wanted her so much." The queen huffed and rolled her eyes at Dodger's stupidity.

Two hours later and the members of the Galactic Protectorate had apprehended the Martians, with Duck Dodgers, the Cadet, and I.Q. taking Lola back down to Earth. Before the Martians were taken away for good, Lola slowly but surely stepped towards the Martian Queen with a few choice words to say to her.

The queen had been handcuffed and was being held by I.Q. when Lola came over to her. She didn't appear to show any remorse on her face, only anger that her plans had been foiled. Lola frowned at the Martian Queen and crossed her arms the best way she could. "So."  
Tyr'ahnee inhaled sharply, "So..." Her face softened slightly, "You're stronger than I thought you'd be, you do your planet justice." "Gee, thanks," Lola said, still stern but happy about the compliment. "But, uh... you kinda have some unfinished business before hitting the space slammer."

"Fine. But after how much you've been eating don't be surprised if you get larger again." Without letting Lola respond the Martian revealed a small needle and promptly punctured the rabbit's arm. "Ow!!" Lola soon shrunk back to her normal size; for the most part. Unbeknownst to her she was packing a little extra weight in her butt than before, but the queen certainly wasn't about to tell her that.

"Well..." Lola said, still rubbing her arm. "If I do 'get larger again', then I just might let you fiddle around with my stomach again sometime," she teased, grinning mischievously. "You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself when you did it the first time." At this, Lola saw the queen's eyes widen as the bunny gave a knowing smirk, pleased that if nothing else she was able to figure out one of her captor's 'weaknesses', as it were, during her little misadventure. Tyr'ahnee's face grew heated and as she was about to retort I.Q. dragged her onto the ship, ready for her to go into police custody.

As Lola pondered what to do next the Commander sidled up to her, "Is there anywhere we can take you m-miss to make up for your m-misadventure? You've had a rather hard time after all." "Well..." Lola pondered. "I suppose the nearest restaurant couldn't hurt. I need some REAL food for a change after that crazy mix-up." Lola then belched and whatever was left of the soap she swallowed ended up flying out her mouth and sticking onto Dodgers' face, slowly sliding down his beak until it hit the floor with a splat. Blushing, Lola elaborated, "Maybe sooner than later."


End file.
